1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a winterizing kit for swimming pools and more specifically a winterizing faceplate kit for both inground and aboveground swimming pools to greatly reduce the efforts required in the preparation of a swimming pool for active use or for winterizing. A skimmer faceplate is installed on the wall of the swimming pool which provides for both the mounting of a skimmer and a winter cover when required with the present kit eliminating the necessity to drain and refill the pool each time the pool is opened in the spring or closed in the fall. The faceplate includes a gasket arrangement and other components including a faceplate, winterizing cover and necessary mounting bolts and screws to secure the components in position on the swimming pool.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Devices to serve as a shield for the skimmer throat of a swimming pool are generally known and the following patents are somewhat relevant to the invention.
Des. 229,310 PA1 Des. 259,739 PA1 2,900,079 PA1 3,831,897 PA1 126,925 PA1 4,140,634 PA1 4,649,579
None of the above listed patents discloses a cover plate for the skimmer throat of a swimming pool in which the cover plate is secured to an existing faceplate with the existing faceplate being modified to enable the cover plate and a sealing gasket to be mounted thereon without removing the faceplate.